swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Search for the Cure: Part II
To be able to start this quest, you must first finish Search for the Cure: Part I. Chief Kerritamba may have found the cure for the forest, but he needs your help to gather the materials to make the cure. Level: 35 Rewards: * 18215 XP * 3000 Credits Conversation with Chief Kerritamba Chief Kerritamba: We may have a cure in mind, my friend. (Chief Kerritamba nods his head low in reverence). PC: What did you find out? Chief Kerritamba: It seems that with the hightened activity within the Myyydril Caverns, certain chemical reactions have set forth a spiral of rot and decay. It exits from the small streams from within the Caverns out to our beloved forests. We must counteract it with certain elements. PC: What are the elements? Where can they be found? Chief Kerritamba: I cannot go into the details, only tell you what I need from the surrounding forest. You must find an Osera seed from the Mouf, webweaver silk from Webweaver Spiders, a mystical Ranrt Crystal from a Sayormi Witch, and a Mysess Blossom, a rare plant found throughout the forest. PC: I'll do it Chief Kerritamba: My people and I thank you. I only hope you return quickly so that we may cure our beloved forest in due time. Description: :Chief Kerritamba was able to test the retrieved items on several live plant speciments. From the results, he seems to have discovered the correct ingredients needed to make a cure. Find an Osera Seed You can find Moufs just east of the village. Just kill any Mouf to find the seed. A great spawning point is located at Waypoint 156 -29 Find a Ranrt Crystal The Sayormi can be found in the Dead Forest. It may take a few kills before finding the crystal. They are also found right next to where the moufs spawn at Waypoint 257 -6 Gather a Mysess Blossom The Mysess Blossom actually can be found all around the village. There is no need to venture far to find one. Find Webweaver Silk You can obtain the Webweaver Silk by killing Webweavers close to the ShadowWeave Caverns. Just across the river fro, where you found the Moufs is the Entrance to the cave and the Webweavers surround the entrance, Just kill a few and you should get the Silk. Return to Chief Kerritamba Chief Kerritamba: (Chief Kerritamba seems deep in thought.) PC: Chief Kerritamba? I have the ingredients for your cure. Chief Kerritamba: Ah, perfect. Now... let us hope it works. I will mix the ingredients and prepare it for you momentarily. If the cure works, it will easily cure our Great Tree. PC: The Great Tree? Chief Kerritamba: I will explain to you the history of our Great Tree in due time, my friend. Come back after I have mixed the cure. When you speak to Chief Kerritamba again, he will start you on Curing the Great Tree. Category:Rage of the Wookiees Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:Kkowir Forest Category:Kkowir Forest Quests